


All'improvviso, tu

by minavagante (prouvairing)



Series: oh partigiano, portami via [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Italy, Don Matteo AU, Italian Character(s), Italiano | Italian, M/M, Masturbation, Piningjolras, Sexy R, Tattoos, finally that tattoo!fic and smut you were all waiting for (not), handjobs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/pseuds/minavagante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quella in cui Enjolras ha dei pensieri molto impuri che si traducono in azioni altrettanto impure. Il tutto per colpa dei dannatissimi tatuaggi di Grantaire e della sua abitudine di dipingere senza maglietta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Suddenly, you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117115) by [minavagante (prouvairing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/pseuds/minavagante)



> Finalmente la fic che vi avevo promesso millemila anni fa e che ha dovuto aspettare 1) che avessi il coraggio di scriverla 2) che mi tornasse l'Internet e 3) che lovely [Izzie](http://firmine.tumblr.com) la betasse (se non lo sapeste, Izzie Firmine è una dea, truefact)  
> Ed anche il nostro primo pezzo di smut *stappa champagne, fuochi d'artificio in lontananza*  
> Divertitevi.
> 
> Avvertimento: la fic è stata scritta originariamente in inglese, quindi questo è un lavoro in traduzione.

La prima cosa che noti è che qualcuno sta dipingendo il muro del San Musano, proprio dove stanno le altalene e lo scivolo per i bambini dell’orfanotrofio. Con la vernice spray.

Quindi, ovviamente, la prima cosa che provi è rabbia: come si _permettono_? Sì, anche tu critichi apertamente la Chiesa come istituzione – spesso rincorrendo Myriel sulla sua bici per spiegare il tuo punto di vista, anche se lui ti sorride semplicemente e ti dice che _Dio è amore_ come se significasse un cavolo per tutte le adolescenti che vogliono un aborto legale – ma un tizio senza maglietta che vandalizza il San Musano ti fa comunque ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

(Potrebbe  essere legato ad un te bambino, piccolo, arrabbiato e solo, e a come l’oratorio ti abbia dato tavoli su cui salire per renderti più alto, ed amici per ascoltare le tue parole gridate).

Ah, già.

La seconda cosa che noti è che il tizio che spruzza vernice sul lato dell’oratorio è, appunto, senza maglietta.

Ed è lì che tutto comincia a precipitare, perchè cominci a notare anche gli schizzi di vernice ed i tatuaggi sulla pelle del ragazzo, il sole rannicchiato tra le sue scapole – i cui raggi sono triangolari ed affilati come coltelli, di lunghezze diverse, uno che si staglia lungo verso sinistra, quasi a perforargli il cuore – e le parole in bella grafia che si avvolgono a spirale sulla destra: _complice ou bourreau?_

Aggrotti le sopracciglia – e forse arrossisci, giusto un po’ – e poi, una dietro l’altra (come le ciliegie, diceva tua madre) noti tutte le piccole frasi sparse su quella pelle abbronzata.

Avvolta attorno ad un fianco, così che ne vedi solo l’inizio: _Ne suis-je pas un faux accord–,_ interrotta  dall’ombra del bacino. Lungo la nuca: _Militiae species amor est_. E questa la conosci, grazie alle lezioni di Latino.Ovidio, Ars Amatoria, _l’amore è una sorta di guerra_.

Per ultime noti le parole arrotolate attorno al polso destro, e riesci solo a distinguere _arrêtez le monde_ , assieme alle viti e grappoli d’uva che si muovono sul suo avambraccio sinistro quando si allunga per spruzzare vernice dorata sul muro.

(E forse noti anche come i suoi jeans siano bassi e mostrino una striscia di boxer verde fluorescente... e non è proprio colpa tua se lui si piega in avanti e scuote i suoi riccioli scuri e selvaggi, per poi si stiracchiarsi come un gatto. E non è colpa tua se i muscoli della sua schiena guizzano quando fa ruotare la spalla – e le parole d’inchiostro si arricciano – e lui si _inarca_ perchè la schiena gli fa male).

Ed allora non lo _noti_ , piuttosto te ne _rendi conto._

Oh.

È _Grantaire_.

E non puoi impedirti di rendertene conto perchè lo stiracchiarsi lo porta a girarsi, e lui si accorge di te e sbarra gli occhi azzurri.

(Ora puoi leggere il resto della frase sul suo fianco, _–dans la divine symphonie?_ ed anche una che gli delinea la clavicola, _Il n’y a d’amour éternel que contrarié_ , ed una manciata di stelle sulle sue costole, sul lato sinistro).

“Enjolras?” ti chiama, e il tuo nome è reso una domanda.

(È tanto peggio che sia il tuo _nome_ e non uno stupido nomignolo, ed è tanto peggio la maniera in cui la sua lingua arrotonda la _r_ ).

Tu non dici nulla. Pensi che la tua faccia debba essere rossa come un segnale dello STOP, e che i tuoi denti debbano creparsi per quanto li stai digrignando.

Hai dimenticato la tua rabbia, ma qualcosa ti brucia altrettando ardente nello stomaco e ti dilegui all’interno dell’oratorio, evitando lo sguardo incuriosito di Grantaire. Ti fiondi attraverso la sala comune e vai dritto in bagno.

Appoggi la fronte sul polso appoggiato alla porta – segnato da graffiti dei quali sei quasi sicuro _lui_ sia l’autore – e non ti farai una sega nel bagno dell’oratorio, tu non ti farai una sega nel bagno dell’oratorio, tu non ti farai una sega nel bagno dell’oratorio, tu _non_ –

 *

Tempo dopo scopri che non si trattava infatti di vandalismo, ma di una commissione di Myriel stesso. E quando infine vedi il murale – _sans_ artista mezzo nudo che ti _distragga_ – ti lascia quasi senza fiato.

Puoi distinguere lo stesso Don Myriel, ed ognuno degli Amis, riprodotti in dettaglio. Ti fa pensare agli anni futuri, a quando voi sarete tutti spariti, e queste saranno solo facce generiche per i bambini di qui. Ma per te, per l’artista, per Myriel, non lo sono.

Ed anche tu ci sei, ovviamente in prima fila, capeggiando i tuoi amici ridenti, ed i tuoi occhi sono in fiamme, i tuoi capelli un’aureola d’oro e –

Oh.

_Oh._

Non è proprio possibile che Grantaire ti veda così.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se mi sono scappate traduzioni non-tradotte perdonatemi *si prostra*

Se respirassi profondamente, sentiresti l’odore di quel’unione unica di acqua salata, sabbia e calore, con l’accenno degli aranceti in lontananza. Se ascoltassi, sentiresti il suono delle onde che sbattono sugli scogli. Odori e suoni di casa che ti sei ripetuto ed hai rincorso nella tua testa nelle lunghe notti passate lontano.

Ed ora sei qui e non puoi prestar loro attenzione, non vuoi farlo, perchè i morsi di Grantaire sulla pelle morbida del tuo collo ti distraggono deliziosamente.

Siete usciti di soppiatto dalla casa che condividete con gli altri e vi siete nascosti nel cortile, dove lui ti ha premuto contro il muro bianco e ruvido. Appoggiato con la schiena come stai ora sei comunque leggermente più alto, ma non così tanto.

La prima volta che l’hai baciato (è possibile che sia stato solo due giorni fa?) sapeva di sale, ed era lucido di mare sotto le tue dita.

Questa cosa tra voi due è ancora fragile alla luce del giorno, ma di notte è solida abbastanza da essere toccata (è i riccioli di Grantaire tra le tue mani ed il suono senza fiato che emette quando li _tiri_ ).

E quindi a malapena riesci a sentire il mare oltre il respiro di Grantaire tra le tue labbra aperte. Non senti l’odore degli aranceti sotto quello di sudore e shampoo.

E non riesci ragionare, non con le sue mani che ti sfiorano la pelle giusto sopra il bordo del costume, tracciando il contorno del bacino.

Sospiri il suo nome e non hai la coerenza necessaria per esserne imbarazzato.

“Che c’è?” chiede lui, voce roca. Non può credere che tu abbia detto il suo nome solo per avercelo sulle labbra?

Non sei sicuro del perchè ti venga in mente, ma ti vola dalle labbra senza permesso, “Quel giorno – mmmh – mentre dipingevi l– ah! – l’oratorio...”

I vostri fianchi contrinuano ad incontrarsi, il che ti fa impazzire, e Grantaire alza la testa da dove ti sta mordicchiando la clavicola, per rispondere: “Mmmh, sì. Eri proprio strano,” dice, tra un bacio e l’altro.

“Non avevo – ah,” gli graffi il cranio con unghie corte e lui geme. “Mai visto i tuoi tatuaggi, prima.”

Grantaire risponde graffiando lungo la tua schiena, facendoti inarcare contro di lui. “Be’, non mi avevi mai visto senza maglietta.”

Si alza per baciarti ancora, e tu ti pieghi per incontrarlo, ma lui sbatte le palpebre ed una lampadina sembra accendersi nella sua testa. “È per quello che –?”

“No!” ribatti. Troppo velocemente.

Il sorriso che gli si apre sulle labbra è decisamente perverso.

“Cavoli, Apollo,” sussurra, voce abbastanza bassa da farti fremere. Le sue mani si spostano in basso, le dita tra il bordo del costume e la tua pelle nuda, mentre le sue labbra si spostano in alto, verso un punto giusto sotto il tuo orecchio. “Non pensavo di avere quest’effetto su di te.”

Le tue mani si serrano attorno ai suoi capelli e lo fanno gemere di nuovo. “Credo sia – decisamente, ah, decisamente chiaro che lo hai.”

Come se non avesse avuto la tua erezione premuta contro la coscia per almeno dieci minuti.

E nessuno dovrebbe avere il permesso di ridacchiare in modo così seducente. “È per questo che sei scappato?” chiede, e la sua mano agile e giù nei tuoi pantaloni, e ti fa rabbrividire e ansimare. “Te l’ho fatto venire duro, Apollo? Sei andato a nasconderti in bagno?”

Non è facile fare piano, con il suo respiro caldo sotto l’orecchio e le sue dita che ti si chiudono attorno, troppo, troppo lente. Subdolo bastardo. Ancora ghigna quando incontra il tuo sguardo e vede l’espressione colpevole sul tuo viso. “L’hai fatto!”

“Sta’ zitto,” sibili, e ti premi contro di lui, approfittando della tua presa sui suoi riccioli per trascinarlo su e cancellargli quello stupido sorrisetto con un bacio.

Non c’è nulla di gentile, nel gioco di denti e labbra e lingua, ma puoi praticamente sentirlo brillare di soddisfazione, e non riesci a pentirtene.

La sua mano si stringe nel modo giusto. Comincia a muoversi più rapidamente. Le tue labbra si aprono, gli occhi si chiudono, luci che esplodono dietro le tue palpebre.

“Hai pensato a me mentre lo facevi, Enjolras?” ancora ringhia basso, controle tue labbra. E _Gesù, Maria e tutti i santi del paradiso_ , il tuo nome non dovrebbe avere un suono così malizioso in bocca a lui. “Hai chiamato il mio nome?”

Non te lo ricordi, e se anche fosse, la tua lingua sembra incapace di formulare una frase completa. L’eloquente, brillante Apollo, reso un disastro tremante nelle mani del cinico locale.

Non ti dispiace.

Lo chiami.

_“Grantaire.”_

Quando vieni, ti aggrappi alle sue spalle tanto forte da incidere mezze lune nella sua pelle. I tuoi occhi si aprono e lo vedi che ti sorride, quasi ebete. È assurdamente compiaciuto di sè stesso e pensi che gli stia bene.

Quindi lo baci piano, in pigra beautitudine post-coitale. Il suo cuore ancora ti martella contro il petto, quindi gli sorridi di rimando, respirando profondamente mentre il tuo battito rallenta.

“Vuoi una mano?” gli chiedi, e lui emette un suono a metà tra un grugnito ed una risata. Abbandona la fronte sulla tua spalla e ti sfila la mano dal costume. “Sei ridicolo,” mormora, arreso, e ti sfiora il collo con il naso.

Lascia un bacio lì, mentre allunghi una mano per restituirgli il favore.

E lui chiama il tuo nome. Ancora.

Ed ancora.

**Author's Note:**

> [Svariati headcanon per i tatuaggi](http://seagreeneyes.tumblr.com/tagged/TATUAGGI%28%EF%BE%89%E2%97%95%E3%83%AE%E2%97%95%29%EF%BE%89*:%EF%BD%A5%EF%BE%9F%E2%9C%A7)  
> [La tag ufficiale](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/les%20mis%20don%20matteo%20au)  
> [Il blog ufficiale](http://oratoriosanmusano.tumblr.com)  
>  Il titolo spudoratamente preso da Meravigliosa Creatura della Nannini (ehm, ehm _occhi di sole mi bruciano in mezzo al cuore_ )  
> Non mi linciate, grazie ed arrivederci <3


End file.
